The Perils of Hieroglyphs
by Eilidh17
Summary: A fun night out for the boys!


The Perils of Hieroglyphs

The Perils of Hieroglyphs

Teal'c found the noise level in the large room that SG1 currently occupied to be most disturbing. The constant flickering of overhead lights and disjointed conversations from the large crowd of people that surrounded them did nothing to ease his discomfort. How the people of this world found this activity relaxing was a mystery to him.

The console in front of him sat patiently waiting for his command. Its brightly lit screen danced with an odd assortment of hieroglyphic and alien symbols that Teal'c had little understanding of.

"DanielJackson, I require your assistance," he said, taking a brief moment to steal a look at the young archaeologist seated to his left.

"What's the problem, Teal'c?"

"I am most puzzled by this representation of Hathor."

Daniel, having no luck at understanding his own screen, turned his attention to Teal'c's and was immediately sympathetic to the other man's plight.

"I guess the artist just wanted to accentuate some of her obvious attributes, Teal'c," he said trying to move closer. "She was known as the cow goddess after all."

Teal'c pointed towards the next image.

"This pyramid is not one that we have encountered before."

Daniel traced his finger around the glyph.

"The architectural lines are somewhat reminiscent of the pyramid complex on Abydos, but honestly, Teal'c, I think it's meant to convey an idea more than an actual place."

"And the idea of Horus being in such close proximity to Hathor does not concern you, DanielJackson?" Teal'c said, tapping on the next glyph.

"Well…" Daniel paused, taking a quick glance at a couple seated at the console next to him. "I don't think whoever put this together had as much biographical information on System Lords as we do, Teal'c, and somehow I don't think it's really necessary in this environment."

"I concur, DanielJackson, the people of this world are most ignorant of current events." He looked around at a crowd gathered nearby. "And loud," he grumbled.

"They're just excited."

The picture in front of Teal'c changed instantly.

"How did you do that, Teal'c?"

"I have discovered that if you touch this symbol, the image changes. Observe." He activated the symbol again and once more the grouping of hieroglyphs on screen changed.

"This is most unfortunate, DanielJackson."

"Yup, I see it, Teal'c," Daniel agreed.

"Anubis!"

"He is represented three times."

"I don't think it means anything, Teal'c."

"You are sure?"

"I mean, we'd know if it meant something, wouldn't we?"

"I believe that is your area of expertise, DanielJackson."

Daniel leaned in closer to the images, nodding his head in thought.

"No, if it was important, we'd know by now. Try changing the picture again."

Teal'c pressed the glyph and the hieroglyphs moved again so quickly it was hard to follow.

"Well, this is new," Daniel mumbled, running his hand over the smooth screen.

"Indeed."

"I'm not sure that I've worked out the relevance of the solar disc in all of this but it seems to have great power. Look here, Teal'c." He pointed. "The more times the disc appears, the greater the power the other symbols have. It's incredible!"

"Have you tried to change the picture on the console you were working on, DanielJackson?"

"No, I'd only just started." He turned his attention back to his own device. "Let me try."

The picture in front of Daniel flickered briefly and quickly settled into something altogether different.

"Sarcophagus," Daniel said, looking mildly alarmed.

"I believe there are five of them. A family crypt perhaps?"

The warning siren that suddenly filled the air was deafening and the small space that Daniel and Teal'c had occupied became even smaller as a crowd of people rushed over, eager to see what had happened.

"DANIEL!" Jack O'Neill yelled, pushing his way through the throng. "What the hell did you touch now?"

"I…er…nothing, Jack, we were just…"

"Sweet." Jack leaned forward and pushed the 'Cash Out' button on the slot machine. "Five Thousand Dollars. I believe you're buying the drinks, Danny boy!"

THE END


End file.
